The disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for holding certain types of devices, including but not limited to mobile electronic devices. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to a device holder assembly, and methods of use and manufacture thereof, which is integrated into a seat, such as at the rear of a vehicular seat.
It has become increasingly popular to access electronic devices in vehicles, such as by passengers traveling in backseat compartments of the vehicles. In fact, some related art vehicles, including cars, SUVs, minivans, etc., include a permanently installed electronic device, such as a DVD player, with a screen disposed at a central area of the vehicle interior ceiling so as to be viewable by all passengers traveling in the backseat compartment.